Real Face
by Emmurder
Summary: A story of William T. Spears, the strict supervisor, and of Ronald Knox, the childish junior. What will they do when they discover that they're inside each other's body? May be traces of yaoi in later chapters.


**Welcome everyone to my second ever fan-fic, and my first Kuroshitsuji fic! This work of fiction will contain yaoi in later chapters, so consider yourselves warned! ****Most information in this is my own fan-canon, mostly beliefs sprouting from other fictions so I'm sorry if it isn't strict to the manga (I haven't read it all yet, so I wouldn't know). Reviews are welcome, but if you're going to criticise please make it constructive. I don't mind a bit of banter, but I won't tolerate abuse. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Ronald was slumped over the desk, resting his head on one hand while tapping his pen on the desk looking for anything to do other than the boring paperwork in front of him. He had already drawn a picture of William, the slave driver, with a whip in his hand as that's how he appeared, today especially what with it being a lovely warm day outside yet he was stuck inside doing paperwork.

Taking off his glasses to rub his eyes, he leaned back in the chair staring blankly at the ceiling, eyes becoming heavier with each passing moment.

"It's not fair…" he mumbled to himself as he leaned back forward to rest his head on his hands, overlooking the paperwork once more. Although it was of no use, this time within moments he was asleep at his desk.

The sharp clicks of the leather shoes could be heard down the other end of the corridor as the tall, black-haired shinigami strode towards office number 134. It was now 10:34am meaning the report by a certain junior dispatch member was thirty-four minutes late. Clenching his hand around the door handle, he listened for any voices inside but there were none. He waited only five seconds before barging through the door of the office.

"Ronald Knox!" William's voice was loud and sharp, more so than usual as he took in the image of the sleeping boy.

Startled by the booming voice of his supervisor Ronald quickly awoke from his slumber, ruffling the papers on his desk in a panic, trying to hide the lack of work he had achieved since arriving into work late at 8:12am.

"I wasn't asleep," he said with a cheeky grin on his face "I was just resting my eyes for a moment."

"Yes… of course…" William raised his hand to adjust his glasses before striding over to the desk, snatching the papers from the other's hands. He quickly scanned over the report to see that barely over a quarter of it was complete. It was totally substandard even for Ronald.

"So not only do you arrive late into work, which I do know of, by the way, but you fail to complete your tasks as well. Very well, Knox. You brought this upon yourself. You'll be staying for over-" his voice cut off as he was about to flip the page over. "Feeling artistic, are we?" he raised his eyebrow at the offending picture.

"Late?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. How did he know? Who had tipped William off this time? This is a problem he would have to solve later as he had to talk his way out of this first.

"I'm sorry, I was out late last night with Louise from General Affairs," a smile appeared on his face as he remembered his antics from the previous night, causing William to tisk.

"Of Course I will stay late tonight to make sure I finish all my work" Ronald sat up straight and gave William an innocent smile.

William merely sighed and placed the papers back on the desk, turning his back and heading towards the door to his adjoining office. Placing his hand on the handle, he paused and looked at the other over his shoulder.

"Knox. You would do well to take a leaf out of my book." and with these words he pushed the door open, stepped inside and slammed it shut behind him.

William stared down at his paperwork, letting out a deep sigh as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Today was a particularly long day because he had to do even extra overtime to make up for the slacking Ronald as well as the bumbling red head that didn't turn up today.

Thinking about Ronald made him tisk and his eyebrows pulled in together. What was up with him? He wasn't usually one to let himself be so distracted, normally the blonde would want to finish up and head out as soon as possible to be with the girls from General Affairs. Shaking his head only slightly, he focused back on the papers on his desk.

"If only I had the ability to be so carefree," he mumbled to himself, adjusting his glasses once more before filing pen against paper.

Ronald sat upright in his chair and picked up his pen.

"I have to get this paperwork done, and quick_. _I can't afford to stay here too late tonight."he mumbled to himself._ 'I can't afford to keep being late to work like this as it will start to impact on my fun times outside of working hours_.' He set to work filling in the reports that William wanted doing right away; however it wasn't long before his mind started to drift away.

"Keep with it, Knox." he told himself. '_If only I had more focus at work, if only I could be half as focused as William and I wouldn't keep getting into trouble like this.'_

As time passed, William could feel his eyes becoming heavier and heavier until finally he slopped forward and face planted the desk, glasses going bent. It was 2:00am after all, how long could be expected of his overtime? He was like any other Shinigami, a nap was necessary for the maintenance of his perfection.

Ronald yawned while stretching out before finally jumping up to his feet, report in hand. He was indeed shattered, but the quicker he handed this in to Senpai, the better. It took him slightly longer than necessary to drag his feet across to William's office door and he tapped his knuckle against it, awaiting a reply. When he received none, he cracked the door open to find William asleep on his desk. Trudging over, he placed the paper beside his boss's head then moved over to sit on the sofa adjacent to Will's desk.

'_I should just wait here for him to wake up'_ he thought to himself, but he himself could feel his eyes dropping and it wasn't long before they were both sleeping, breathing in synchronization.

William groaned gently, closing his eyes tight before opening them only slightly. It was morning, that much was clear, but why was he still in the office? He mentally reprimanded himself for falling asleep during work then he closed his eyes again.

It took him a moment to realize that he was sitting in the comfortable sofa rather than his hard desk-chair. Pushing himself up, he moved over to the door, still struggling to open his eyes, and he slowly opened it.

There was no one in the adjoining office as it was still early. If he were to guess, he'd say it was about 5am. As he walked into the bathroom, he stretched, yawning and for the first time opened his eyes fully to look into the mirror.

Ronald stirred as he slowly came to his senses. His back was aching from slouching over the desk and his rear numb from the hard chair. Stretching his arms upwards, he slowly rose from the chair confused as to how he ended up there.

He didn't give it much thought though as it was still early. Walking over to the bathroom, he tried the handle to find it locked and he grunted in irritation. He took this time to put some coffee on as he waited for whoever was occupying to finish up. He was hoping they'd be quick so he could go in and freshen up before the High Lord; Almighty William caught him in such a state. It was very probable on a good day, let alone when he'd been sleeping in the office. Lifting a leg to sit on his desk, he swiftly undone his top button, vaguely wondering why it had been done up in the first place. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something felt different this morning.

William stared at himself in the mirror, unable to help his jaw hanging in shock. He ran a hand through his hair, and watched as his two-tone-haired reflection copied it.

"This had better be a joke, Knox" he muttered, running his fingers down his face. He stopped at his lips, carefully caressing them. How were this boy's lips so soft? Surely he used something. Raising his hand, he tipped the large glasses and narrowed his eyes. He always hated chunky glasses.

Sighing, he hastily did up the top button on the shirt, tightening the tie and straightening himself out. He stared at himself a while longer before turning to the door and unlocking it quietly. Stepping out, his eyes immediately fell on his body which was perched on Ronald's desk.

"AHHH!" Ronald yelled, his voice sounding surprisingly like William. "What... Who… eh?" he stuttered, quickly running over to what appeared to be himself.

It was only then it dawned on him to look down at himself and he gasped noticing he was suddenly significantly taller, and his shoes weren't his normal white oxfords.

"Who are you?" he gasped, looking down into his baby face.

William, grunting in irritation, grasped Ronald's upper arm and dragged him off back into the bathroom, forcing him to stand in front of the mirror and stare at them both.

"What the fuck is happening?" Ronald yelled, watching the very familiar face of William mimic his actions.


End file.
